Magnus and the Salem witch
by bonniebird
Summary: Magnus rescued a very rare, very pregnant witch from near death, Jace is determined not to fall in love again after Clary cheated on him in Idris, but who can resist the little Salem witch and Alec really just wants some attention. Rated T for future Jace/ OC and Malec fluff Jace.W/OC Magnus/Alec Simon/Izzy (Alec and Magnus are married but hasn't told Alec's parents)
1. Mangus saves a pregnant vamp snack

**I hope you enjoy this, there will be Jace/OC in later chapters, Clarys cheated on Jace (a few months before the storys set) with another shadowhunter (sorry to the Clace fans), the other parings will be Malec and Sizzy, i hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own the mortal Instruments or the Characters just Sakura.**

**Feel free to leave reviews (sorry for any spelling errors)**

"Mangus?" Alec yelled over the thumping music of Pandemonium, Mangus glanced at Alec who was stood behind him with his arms crossed impatiently. Mangus had spent half the night ignoring Alec and trying to focus on a small nagging feeling, he could have been mistaken but it felt like another immortal, like they wanted his attention and it was getting hard to focus on Alec.

"MAGNUS!" Eventually Alec stormed off in a huff, Magnus barely noticed, the the feeling was getting weaker by the minute, normally Mangus didn't like to get involved in other downworlders business but for some reason his stomach was doing flips.

Magnus finely had enough and headed across the heaving dance floor to the back doors into the alleyway outside, to his disgust he found a small group of fledgling Vampires feeding on something by a dumpster, it took him seconds to realize that there snack was where the weakening pulse was coming from.

Magnus walked menacingly over to the group allowing his power to flow into the earth around him lose bits of dirty floated around his feet and a green/gold glow emitted from the floor, the bloodsuckers cowered in his presence and scattered, he smiled menacingly as the youngest fledgling tried to keep hold of his prey, all Magnus has to do was raise his hang and the brave nightstalker vanished in a blur.

Magnus wearily stepped towards the lump of downworlder flesh, as he got closer he and gasped, a small girl that looked about eighteen was barely consious, the girls powers meet with Magnus' and the annoying throbbing feeling that made Mangus' hair stand up at the ends slowly faded away. He carefully scooped up the girl, he summoned up a towel and wrapped it around her neck. He concentrated and felt the familiar stillness as the world slowed around him followed by a loud pop as the world snapped back in to full speed and the high Warlock of Brooklyn vanished from the dark alleyway with the blooded girl in his arms.


	2. Phone calls, surprises and a jumpy Jace

BBBRRPPP

"Hello?" Alec answered sleepily, Mangus muttered apologize and explained what happened the night before.

"WHAT, THEY WERE FEEDING OF HER?" Alec grabbed his Stele from the bedside table and ran down the corridor, he thumped on Izzy, Jace and Clary's doors.

"guy's come on we have an emergency." The three ran out of there rooms, Izzy and Jace instantly headed to the wepons room.

"we won't need many weapons, Mangus has her at his and he's put wards around his house." Izzy Yelled back a reply of agreement while she through her stele to Clary who headed to the main entrance.

"Alec, I goofed my Rune with my old Stele... i'll need a new one." Alec rolled his eyes and nodded following her downstairs he pulled the heavy table out of the way so Clary could start making a portal.

"Alec?" he looked up in the direction of his mothers voice, she was leaning over the landing banister.

"Magnus has sent me a letter, The silent brothers will send someone over later." Alec thanked her mother as Izzy and Jace ran to his side, Clary finished the portal and within seconds they were stood in Magnus' courtyard.

"Alec thank god." Mangus ran to Alec and wrapped his arms around the young shadowhunter, All four shadowhunter stood still in shock at the sight of Mangus his usually calm and glittery complexion was streaky and tearful.

"OH, I could feel her powers being drained, she was calling to me and I just sat there with you." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist as he collapsed further onto him, Jace chuckled darkly to himself and dragged a garden chair over to Mangus and Alec sat him down.

"Do you know what she is yet?" everyone looked at Jace who was leaning against a pillar playing with a serif blade, Mangus replied with an awful wail, Jace jumped and dropped his blade with a clatter, Clary snorted and flinched behind Izzy as Jace lept towards her, Izzy scolded Jace sympathetically and huffed at Clary.

"She's one of the rarest witches in the world, the last of her kind probably, well apart from the baby." everyone gasped.

"Clary go get mum and tell her to rush brother Jeremiah, Mangus are you sure you healed her properly?" The sobbing Warlock nodded and accepted a comforting hug from Izzy.

"Mangus, Dear stop worrying she's going to be fine, Alec perhaps you should stay the night with Mangus."

Maryse said leaving All four Shadowhunters and Mangus frozen with absolute shock, Brother Jeremia was the first to move as he took Alec's mother by the hand and traveled through the portal deep in silent conversation.

Alec kissed Mangus, after a while each shadowhunter traveled to there resting places, Clary vanished first saying that they could reach her at luke's and to ring him if any of the vampires came back, Izzy and jace headed to two of Mangus' many glamoured spare bedrooms.

"Mangus, baby please you got her here, she's safe now." Mangus smiled weakly and kissed Alec gently.

"Lets at least get a few hours sleep." Mangus looked up and chuckled at the naughty face Alec was making.

"Lucky me, 18 with an stamina rune." Mangus muttered to himself as Alec led Mangus to a spare bedroom.


	3. Raziel's suprise

_**Well in this chapter we learn a bit more about Mangus and Sakura use there powers/auras, i hope you enjoy please feel free to leave comments.**_

_**I would like to apologize for any spelling mistakes i've missed , please enjoy.**_

"Shh she's getting up." Sakura shifted her head to the right towards an excited female voice, she froze as other cheerful voice circled her, slowly she sent out a tiny trickle of silvery blue power she couldn't feel what most of them were, suddenly she was surrounded by a force so powerful that it left her gasping for air. Warm hands gently cupped her face and her eyes fluttered open.

A man with greeny gold eyes that reminded her of a smiled down at her, he reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

The cat man's aura flowed into hers, pail rainbow colors spiraled through around him slowly she allowed his aura circle her, she slowly let her power connect with the cat mans he allowed her to press into his mind and pour through his memory's that explained to her the feeling of each aura in the room, a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes that Sakura noticed was the same shade of blue as the cat mans relaxing aura the cat mans voice echoed through her mind telling her that this was an Alec, Suddenly the Alec's faces swirled swirled into a blue mist as a fearsome girl with matching blue eyes brandished a whip "Izzy" the voice purred through the auras, Next a handsome Blond man strolled over and the Izzy girl faded into the distance the man flashed a lopsided grin before running his hands through his hair and racing of into the distance, Jace.

Slowly the cat man released his aura from around her and she became conscious of the other people in the room, Sakura sat up and watched as everyone in the room followed her with there eyes like a dog following a treat, she blushed and pulled her legs up around herself to protect her tummy, the cat man ushered everyone out of the room once the room was empty the cat man sat on the end of his bed.

"I'm Mangus Bane, Highwarlock of Brooklyn." Mangus stated with a flourish of his arm, he reminded her of her uncle who was very theatrical.

"I'm Sakura, outcast witch of Salem." Mangus chuckled and pointed at her tummy.

"Is this perhaps the cause of your being outcast?" Sakura placed a hand on her belly and glared at the Warlock.

"What kind of warlock are you?" Sakura jumped when a playful voice drawaled across the room.

"Answer Mangus first." Mangus scolded Jace as he stepped into the room, the blond scowled at the girl.

"I'm just trying to help." he winked at her and slumped into a chair that was next to the bed, suddenly Alec and Izzy burst into the room and attempted to grab Jace and drag him out of the room but he neatly dived under the bed and glided across the marble floor slamming into Mangus' very expensive wardrobe scattering glittery fabric everywhere. Sakura screwed up her nose.

"There not very elegant are they, i assume there mortal?" Mangus looked at her carefully for a moment before answering.

"By mortal do you mean Mundane?" she looked at him confused. Izzy sat down gently next to her but made a point of putting some distance between herself and the smaller girl.

"Mundanes are ordinary humans with now special powers, and no were nephilim." Sakura shot of the bed and towards the door before anyone could move, all three shadowhunters looked at eachother in shock, Mangus coughed loudly.

"As shadowhunter, i feel standing still and allowing a rare witch sutch as that to run off puts your jobs at risk." Izzy rolled her eyes and rushed out of the bedroom through the lounge to the courtyard.

"Hey, Woah chill out." Izzy yelped as a flower pot was launched at her head with surprising accuracy, Sakura's face was stained with tears, she hurled another flower pot, Izzy ducked and the large pot exploded against Jace's chest sending him flying into Alec, Mangus darted to the side and waved a hand sweeping the tiny witch of her feet with a gust of wind, the girl screamed and sent a blast of icy air hurting at Mangus.

"ENOUGH" all five figures flinched as Brother Jeremiahs voice boomed through there heads. Sakura raised her hands and the ivy that trailed lazily up the pilars of the courtyard shot across the air and bound the silent brother by his hands and feet.

"CHILD, STOP THIS WE ARE NOT HARMFUL, THESE ARE NOT THE SAME NEPHALIM THAT TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU." slowly the girl lowered her hands. The silent Brother looked at Mangus who nodded and clapped his hands, Brother Jeremiah vanished with a loud pop.

"You are a Salemite, yes?" Mangus flicked his hands at the shards of pottery which quickly shot together, the girl nodded and watch Mangus intently as he restored his home with mere nods towards over turned chairs and broken pots.

"I'm not very good at anything." The warlock smiled fondly at her.

"I'm guessing from you're reaction to my lovely family in-law you've had experience with there kind." she nodded and told them how she had been attacked by a small group of unmarked nephelim.

"Now why are you on you're own." the little witch was silent, Jace was becoming adjudicated with her silence.

"I see." all three shadowhunters looked at Mangus in confusion.

"You're old for a new breed of warlock." Mangus chuckled.

"Yes dear, i've met one of your kind before, i know your sneaky tricks." Jace made a frustrated noise causing Izzy to slap him around the back of his head.

"Look Sakura, we don't mean to be rude but normaly what ever runs away from us has done something to break the claves laws." Sakura chuckled.

"They still around, i was cast out of my coven because i chose to help you, a shadowhunter caught me turning a werewolf into a poodle and hes been hunting me ever since." Mangus sat down on a chair, and looked Sakura up and down.

"You're the girl from the prophecy." she frowned at him. Alec cleared his throat.

"The clave told mother to look out for her, how else could she stay hidden here, the downworlder community would have exploded by now, you gave those blood suckers a big jolt." Mangus nodded.

"She's carrying the only immortal child of Raziel."

_**Dundunduunn Hope you enjoyed it i should have the next chapter up and running soon**_


	4. Pop till you shop

_**Hello, thank you so much for waiting for the next chapter i really hope you enjoy it, please feel free to comment thank you XD**_

Jace woke up with the sun streaming down on his face, he slowly stretched and rolled out of bed, pulled on some black jeans and strolled across the room and gracefully stepped out into the court yard. He reached up to grab an apple from a low-slung branch that tumbled from Magnus' 'floating' apple tree.

"you know you hurt the tree doing that" Jace turned on his heels and his eyes met a mass of light brown hair surrounding light brown eyes with deep green laced through them. He smiled sarcastically and took a bite into his apple.

"How do I get an apple without hurting Magnus' tree?" She smiled at him making her eyes sparkle, leaving Jace breathless for a moment, she took his hand and held it flat under an apple.

"Gift of life is what I ask, mother earth let my hunger pass." a beautiful red apple grew from the tip of a branch and dropped into the palm of his hand, he stared at it in ore.

"What did you do?" She grinned at him.

"I asked earth to help me make an apple, she gave me a seed and I used the energy that flows through the earth to make it grow faster." Jace grinned at her and offered her the apple he had bitten, smiled and walked off.

"Hello little one." Sakura looked up from one of Mangus' old spell books, A woman who looked alot like Clary smiled at her, Sakura blinked at the older woman, her features were sharper than Clary's, her eyes were warm with a knowing twinkle.

"Hi." Sakura squeaked feeling plump and childish as the beautiful woman sat down on the swing seat next to her.

"I'm Jocey, Clary's mother, I came by to meet you and talk to you about the clave and a peace treaty with you." Sakura grinned at her, all doubt about the flawless shadowhunter vanished.

"A honest shadowhunter, thank u for not hiding your motive." Jocey laughed a beautiful musical laugh, Magnus Strolled out of his room, he was wearing a cream colored dress shirt and black sparkle leather pants, he smiled widely at the dark haired shadowhunter and swept her up into a tight hug.

"Ah my darling haven't seen you in years." Mangus winked at Sakura as he and Jocey playfully flirted like thirteen year olds, after a while they both turned to Sakura in silence, she slowly peered over the top of her book at the two friends staring at her.

"shall we go inside and discuss the clave." Magnus tipped his head towards his living room and helped Sakura up from the swing bench.

"As Magnus may have all ready told you there is a prophecy about peace between nephlim and your kind, this prophecy is that four shadowhunters will bear witness to the birth of Razeil's true son." Jocey paused to let what she had said sink in but before she could continue Sakura surprised her.

"I think the four shadowhunters should be here to witness the clave's decision about them, this isn't just me being affected." Jocey and Magnus exchanged a look of sheer relief before Magnus ran of to find the the shadowhunters. After half an hour the group was finally settled.

"Right, you all know the prophecy, however the clave has decided that not only the four of you will be involved in the raising and the protection of the baby, Luke and Simon are in Idris as we speak being granted honorary access to our buildings and weaponry." Izzy huffed loudly, and waved her hands around her head.

"So they turn him into one of us for a knocked up witch but I can't get engaged to him because its and abomination?" Jocey gave Izzy a withering look and the young warrior sunk down into her chair. Magnus cleared his throaght and took over from Jocey.

"The clave has given Sakura permission to lead a small group of downworlders and shadowhunters in an experimental paradise, where you Izzy could be partnered with Simon if you wished it, and you five will be the heads of the new world, so to speak." Sakura looked over the shadowhunters faces they looked suprised but happy, Alec who had been silent stood up and addressed her.

"Well then what will be our first law high witch of..." Jace yelled across Alec with a playful grin on his face.

"Wayland, we should call us the warriors of Wayland." everyone in the room looked at him, Izzy shook her head and even Jocey had a hard time not to laugh.

"Why do we have to be called anything, were a group of people who haven't fitted in with our family's or homes, our people have outcast us for being different, we'll find a building somewhere and call our home the Haven, anyone can stay for a night for a year for there whole life, we can make a place of equality and peace." Everyone had fallen silent even Jace had stopped messing around with his blade.

"I would be honored to help you create our Haven." Izzy whispered as silent tears streamed down her face, she pulled the tiny witch into a tight hug, Alec, Jace and Clary all agreed and stood awkwardly next to her. Jocey stood and informed Sakura that Simon and Luke would be assigned to keep her safe, as she got to the living room door she stopped and smiled at Sakura.

"You may be a witch surrounded by warriors, but please remember you are a little girl carrying a child, if you need help don't forget to call me, please." Sakura nodded and watch Jocey walk away.

"We need to take you shopping." Izzy's voice brought Sakura back from her thoughts, she rolled her eyes at Izzy and winked at Magnus.

"I don't do shopping, I do popping." with that Sakura snapped her fingers and raiels of clothes filled the room, Sakura Laughed as Izzy and clary's jaws hit the floor.

"Magnus you're having a party this weekend." Izzy informed the warlock as she shooed the boys out of the room.


	5. Update

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've officially moved to Wattpad plz go check out the new and improved chapters. Here are links to the Story's i've posted on that iv'e moved to Wattpad.

Damon's Little Angel, Bamon:

story/26676398-damon%27s-little-angel

Don't Leave me here, Bamon:

story/26680278-don%27t-leave-me-here

Saber, Honey Bear and Dean Winchester:

story/28097292-saber-honey-bear-%2Bdean-winchester

She's a Winchester:

story/26678018-she%27s-a-winchester

Magnus Bane and the Salem Witch:

story/27510295-magnus-bane-and-the-salem-witch


End file.
